unrealspfandomcom-20200214-history
First Day
Translator Events # Personnel manager: With all these tremors and outages we've been having I'm surprised our systems work at all. Requests to the Administrator are the same every time, we need more resources which include extra personnel for use elsewhere, how am I supposed to work with the manpower I have if he keeps shifting people around? I may have to go over his head and speak to the company back home. I've locked everything we need in security for the time being. Code %c # John Bowen: Engineer: Just up here taking a Pepsi and that damn quake almost knocked me out cold! Shit! My ankle hurts like hell ... The internal communications network is down and I can hear people rushing around down there in reception. I wonder what happened. I bet it's to do with that project thing I've been hearing about.... Damn! I've left my communicator in the 'Local Server office', what was that code again? .... Oh yes .code %c ..... Hmmm. What's that rustling sound? ... I think there's something up there behind those roof tiles. # Standard Greeting: Hello ... as you are a new joiner it is our privilege to welcome you to the Unity Star System. Your personal ID has been registered in reception which you will receive on your first day. First thing in the morning you are to meet your supervisor via the personnel manager outside security to receive your miner’s card and safety lecture. Good luck and have a very enjoyable career with Liandri Corp. # SHIT! I've just seen Jacobs get wasted by something with teeth like ice picks. I'm staying in here ... I think I'm safe enough. I need to get down to the power room and switch on the power to the doors that lead to Admin. I reckon it's my only way out...Wait, I think I saw something.......OH SHIT.....!!!!! # Got to be quick, the last shuttle is going any minute! ...Wait, I think I saw something..... # Security: The senior staff are being evacuated to a safe location until the situation is back under control....... The transmitter is out so no one can call for help … By all accounts it's pretty bad out there......... The marines are fighting an uphill battle and they've just ran past to tell everyone to evacuate ASAP....... Well I'm not going to argue … I'm out of here! # Dr J Cisco: Administrator: It has been nearly two hours since the incident at both sites. The systems shutdown has left many areas without power or utilities, this combination will have some dire effects upon the project. The subspace transmitter is down and is unlikely to be re-established for some time. Without help or reinforcements the people here will suffer at the hands of those beasts! Therefore, the evacuation signal has been set and it pains me to say that Project Xenome is no longer a viable option... # Personal Secretary: The Personnel Manager is getting more and more edgy just lately. I'm not sure why, it could be due to the rumours coming from the science levels.... God knows what those guys are up to! 'Need to know' I guess. # Mike Devonshire: Technical advisor: Damn fools. Ever since the EBE incident there's been problem after problem. Now the administrator on learning the extent of the catastrophe has sounded the evac order and not a minute too soon. Heads will roll for this back home. Personally I feel relieved this is over. After being pushed to use the transporter device too soon after the last test, the seismic indicators were rising every two days or so. I told them not to use it, the technology isn't properly tested! # Jane Kimtech : Admin secretary : The administrator is showing signs of increasing stress just lately, he keeps disappearing for hours on end and not putting in the minutes of where he's been. Rumours were circulating as to his whereabouts all last week. He came in one afternoon wearing a thick jacket but the weather is almost always mild on Unity! # Tim Charles: Tech: It seems our fears may be coming true. The administrator has just announced big layoffs of personnel especially from the medical and science rosters; this is not good news for anyone. It could also mean the technical staff could be for the chop. The personnel manager is looking more worried every day. Personally, I think he knows he's getting his marching orders. On a further note, security will be coming in today to crawl through the VENTS as the manager's door has jammed again...more disruption! # Security: Whoa! ... What the hell was that! That last quake tripped everything out, and I'm getting reports of casualties from all areas ....The alarm has just sounded....Damn, standing orders say I've got to stay until the last man has left......shit! # Security officer Barnes: Wait a minute, John! ...That is your name? right? ... I've just picked up your signature on my monitors ... Haven't got much time to tell you much, so listen carefully. At the moment you're in Personnel, so try and get yourself to Admin and pick up the Administrators key pass to exit the building. Secure your self on one of the remaining escape shuttles. There's been an incident involving the Skaarj! ...... Yeah I know what you're thinking ... I'm up in a security office on the other side of the base where the damage is relatively light. Internal comms are out so it's just you, me and a few others for the time being.... Move yourself! # Sandra Panos: Chief Medical Officer: It's finally happened! The shuttles are on their way and the senior staff are being evacuated. I can only hope most of the miners and the others make it too. The administrator gave the order for the specimens to be destroyed ASAP. I can only assume the special advisor made the effort as soon as he could because if this whole Xenome business gets out we'll all be in serious trouble! # Lloyd Magruder: Special Advisor: The administrator gave me the wink a moment ago. It could only mean one thing: destroy the specimens. This has turned into a real nightmare scenario for us all. We are all complicit in this, although some more than others it seems. My resignation is being forwarded via subspace and will reach the nearest Liandri outpost within a few days. At least I won't be under the Corporation's laws when it does finally hit the fan. # Dr J Cisco: Administrator: The planned site 'B' excavations are bringing up some unexpected surprises. I've informed company HQ of our progress and they've informed me to up the schedule to encompass more research into the genetic makeup of the specimens. I've informed all section heads of the planned move of extra resources from site 'A' to site 'B' and although the board seems ok, the guys on the ground are having a tough time adjusting. It must be hard having all your funding taken away to a secret location nobody knows about. # Mike Devonshire: Technical advisor: The administrator seems confused every time I explain the workings of the transport device...oh well, I suppose he only wants to know if it works. It must be taking its toll on him mentally and physically knowing the location of the destination....I certainly wouldn't want to go there, it's much warmer here. # Sandra Panos: Chief Medical Officer: There have been increasing reports of strange occurrences at site 'B' that seem to repeat themselves here at site 'A' ...Personnel have become what can only be described as extremely anxious in their work conditions...Reports of strange green entities keep appearing on my desk from employees at the other site....I can only prescribe rest for the time being. # Captain Lor: Military advisor: We had one fatality with the base's auto guns the other day.... My boys promptly took it out with a well aimed shot but it is increasingly clear the base's AI is having a hard time telling the difference between human and Xenome. I've put my boys on extra duty just in case ...They'll stop moaning once I tell them there's extra R&R in store. # Lloyd Magruder : Special Advisor : The technology transfer is operating fine, we are awaiting more subjects from the mines ...Transformation is proceeding as planned by our team at site 'B'....Four subjects remain although the fourth 'John Doe' is undergoing final screening for transfer. # Captain Lor: Military advisor: My boys are getting creamed out there! The Skaarj are using fighters to knock out our armour with ease! Damn the brass back home, they're nothing more than pen pushers giving the excuse of money for lack of equipment… Shit!… The amount of times I asked for more gear and more men. they shoot me back down citing bullshit! ….Well, now it's definitely war out there and the boys have hardly any time to affect a counter attack …. I believe this place is lost! # Marine Command: To all units this is.............. Command, stand............... For............... orders. Communications problems.............. EM spectrum........... Damaged hardware............evac civilian’s priority......... for reinforcements ........... sound off! # Security officer Barnes: Awww shit!... Sorry john, just a few seconds earlier you'd be outta here. I'll guide you from up here and don't worry I wont contact you if there's any Skaarj around that you need to deal with. Grab the Admin's key pass, it will allow you to open various doors and other things because without it you'll be pretty screwed. There's a small marine squad about a hundred yards away, try and team up with them.